1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pneumatic tire, and more particularly to a pneumatic tire which can effectively reduce noise produced during the running of the tire without degrading wear resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a means for reducing noises in a pneumatic tire produced during the running of the tire, it have hitherto various tread pattern designs have been attempted and the like with attention to a portion of the tire directly contacting with ground. Lately, however, it has been confirmed that resonance sound resulting from vibration of a sidewall portion becomes a large factor as noise of the tire in addition to sound generated in the ground contact portion.